


Задворки

by Souris__rousse



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, SCP-1967, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Вот что бывает, когда спешно заучиваешь новое заклинание.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Задворки

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-1967 — Короткая дорога](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1967)

Когда они ввалились на следующий уровень подземелья, усталость уже давала о себе знать. Они изрядно потратились, пробиваясь сквозь строй скелетов-магов, а до хозяина катакомб было ещё явно далеко. Жрица Астра больше не могла творить заклинания, которые помогали им почти без опаски двигаться из комнаты в комнату, планомерно очищая лабиринт от богомерзкой нежити. По крайней мере, богам, которым поклонялись участники этой экспедиции, нежить точно была не по нутру.

В первом коридоре было тихо, где-то вдали лязгали доспехи, но звук не приближался. Из коридора вело несколько дверей. Плутишка Лесли, изучив их, только пожала плечами — может, есть ловушки, может нет. Она, как и все, была измотана.

— Значит, пора на привал, — сказала Реми, воительница. Астра её подлечила, но несколько неприятного вида ран ещё кровоточили. Она приняла на себя немало ударов, и увернуться ей удалось от многих, но не от всех. Двигаться дальше, хорошенько не отдохнув, она не собиралась.

Астра села, задумчиво бросила кости и начала шептать молитву. Все уставились на одному Огме известные сочетания символов. Вскоре Астра сказала:

— Мы не можем тут отдыхать, слишком опасно.

— Тогда, может, вернёмся наверх? — спросила Лесли.

— Нет, — Астра покачала головой, — нам вообще сейчас отдыхать опасно.

— А ты что скажешь, Мариус, — обратилась к магу Реми, — есть какой туз в рукаве?

Мариус, который сосредоточенно изучал потолок, медленно кивнул. Театрально взмахнув рукой, он вышел вперёд. «Какой же ты показушник», подумала Лесли. С тех пор, как они повстречали Астру в Кэндлкипе, Мариус без особого успеха старался впечатлить жрицу Огмы хоть чем-нибудь. И судя по всему, снова пытался это сделать.

— Дорогие друзья, — пафосно начал Мариус, — я предвидел, какие опасности нас могут поджидать в подземелье, полном нежити, — Астра на слове «предвидел» фыркнула. — Поэтому я заранее позаботился о достойном нас убежище. — Во время своей речи маг упрямо смотрел на жрицу.

Мариус выдержал паузу. Под скептическими взглядами спутниц он выложил на полу небольшую композицию, состоящую из кусочка мрамора, крошечной двери из слоновой кости и серебряной чайной ложечки.

— Узрите же!

И он очертил руками в воздухе круг, произнёс несколько слов на аркане (Лесли сложно было сказать, чего действительно требовало заклинание, а что он добавил ради красоты), а потом...

Реми, Лесли и Астра буквально охнули, увидев, как перед ними в воздухе открылась дверь, ведущая в роскошный дворец.

— Добро пожаловать в сей великолепный особняк, — гордо провозгласил Мариус, — заклинание, созданное самим великим Мордекайненом! Не беспокойтесь, это совершенно безопасно. Мы просто переместимся в удобное карманное измерение. Он в нашем полном распоряжении на целые сутки, за которые мы успеем отлично отдохнуть, сытно поесть и подготовиться к дальнейшим приключениям.

Реми первой и будучи настороже, шагнула в портал. «Просто на всякий случай», — по её словам. Мариус шёл следующим, и вот он был совершенно беспечен.

— Особняк создан специально для нас. Роскошный обед, уютные комнаты — и всё это, заметьте, в полной безопасности.

— А что с дверью? — подозрительно спросила Лесли, — оттуда монстры к нам не попрут?

— Мы закроем дверь, и она станет невидимой, — с гордостью ответил Мариус, — так что никто нас не побеспокоит.

Особняк внутри выглядел впечатляюще. Высокие потолки, хрустальные светильники с магическими огнями, отражающимися в бесчисленных гранях, ковры, в которых утопали ноги — и которые немедленно запачкали своей обувью приключенцы, — драпировки, гобелены, резные панели...

— А помыться тут можно? — пока остальные любовались, Реми успела проверить комнаты.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, — ответил довольный Мариус и хлопнул в ладоши. Прозрачные сущности в одеяниях, напоминающих мантии Гласных из Кэндлкипа (Астра закатила глаза), отправились в одну из комнат. — Они всё устроят.

— Я впечатлена, — сказала Лесли, — честное слово, это шикарно.

Мариус улыбнулся, довольно, но несколько грустно. Всё же он старался не для Лесли, хоть и был рад похвале.

— Я тоже сполоснусь, — сказала Астра и тепло посмотрела на Мариуса. Тот расцвёл прямо на глазах.

— Я искал это заклинание с тех пор, как её увидел, — доверительно шепнул Мариус Лесли, — и так рад, что ей понравилось.

После десятка битв, подумала Лесли, ещё бы ей не понравилось. Мариус тот ещё любитель покрасоваться, но полезный любитель, особенно сейчас.

Через час все вернулись из своих комнат и Мариус снова хлопнул в ладоши.

— А теперь — пир! — и прозрачные слуги понесли им бесконечную вереницу блюд. Отменно приготовленных, надо сказать. Лесли не отказалась бы каждый день отдыхать в особняке. А что, как раз завтра утром заклинания Мариуса будут готовы...

— Хороший туз в рукаве, — понять Реми было трудно, потому что она говорила с набитым ртом.

— Согласна, — ответила Астра и подняла дорогущий по виду кубок.

«Интересно, а можно ли потихоньку отсюда что-нибудь вытащить?», подумала Лесли. Хотя вряд ли. Наверняка всё продумано, но надо попробовать, решила она.

— Я предлагаю выпить за победу над Некромантом! — Астра посвежела и явно повеселела.

— За победу над Некромантом, — дружно провозгласили все остальные и чокнулись.

Вино тоже было отличным.

«К такой жизни можно и привыкнуть», хмыкнула Лесли, и решительно пошла обследовать особняк.

Он оказался совсем не таким большим, каким выглядел изначально. Окон не было, то ли так и было задумано, то ли Мариус поленился их создать. Быстро пройдясь по комнатам, от скуки Лесли начала простукивать панели в поисках секретных дверей или чего-то в этом роде.

Но успех пришёл откуда она его совсем не ждала. Под её ногой странно скрипнул паркет, и Лесли опустилась на колени. Простучав секцию хорошенько, она подцепила кинжалом ту самую доску, и...

Под ней был люк. Обитый железом, и, помимо своей спрятанности, ничем не примечательный. Квадратный. И — Лесли не смогла сдержать восклицания — незапертый.

Конечно же, Лесли его открыла.

Под люком скрывалась узкая пологая лестница, уходящая во тьму. Плутовка достала из-за пазухи сияющий камушек и аккуратно осветила проход. Пыльная лестница неожиданно обрывалась простой деревянной дверью. Лесли даже удивилась, что не заметила ее без света. В конце концов, она неплохо видела во тьме.

Обернувшись, словно ища, кто бы мог ее остановить от необдуманного поступка, и не найдя никого, Лесли, не спеша, сжимая в одной руке сияющий камушек, а другой нашаривая на поясе сверток с отмычками, спустилась к двери и аккуратно толкнула ее. Дверь нехотя поддалась, и в образовавшуюся щель брызнул необычный серебристый свет...

Лесли влетела в обеденный зал:

— Вы не поверите, что я нашла!

Реми нахмурилась, Астра кинула на Лесли удивленный взгляд, а Мариус благодушно усмехнулся:

— Полагаю ты мне могла найти здесь ничего, что не было бы создано моим умом и воображением.

Лесли сконфузилась.

— А, так ты уже знаешь про чёрный ход и другие особняки?.

Мариус выронил вилку и переспросил дрожащим голосом:

— К-к-какой ч-чёрный вход? — но тут же взял себя в руки, — Нет, это решительно невозможно! В этот особняк ведет только один вход и других быть не может!

— А вот дудки! — воодушевленная произведенным на мага эффектом, Лесли подцепила, аппетитный грибок и не прожевав, продолжила — Когда я вам говорила, что на всем Побережье Мечей взломщицы лучше меня не найти, то я нисколько не преувеличивала. «И других быть не может», — передразнила она Мариуса. — А я вот взяла и нашла!

Кончики ушей Астры стали, кажется, стали ещё острее — даром что она была полуэльфийкой.

— Так, говоришь, другие особняки? — в голосе жрицы прорезалось неподдельное любопытство.

— Там ничего не может быть, — Мариус был непреклонен. — Разве что какие-то фантомы.

— Мы должны проверить, — решительно сказала Астра, и у Мариуса опустились плечи.

— Там нас может ожидать что угодно. В заклинании Мордекайнена не говорилось о подобных эффектах! — сделал он последнюю попытку.

— Тем более надо проверить. Не сидеть же нам тут и бояться того, что снаружи.

— Я согласна с Астрой, — поддержала жрицу Реми. — Нужно произвести рекогносцировку.

Пока они шли к двери, про которую рассказала Лесли, Мариус бормотал что-то вроде «ну нет» и «мы все умрём, такого не может быть». Он был явно обеспокоен. Реми ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу:

— Я немного пришла в себя, лишний раз перевязалась, всё будет хорошо, старина!

Если Мариуса это и успокоило немного, то по нему было не заметно.

Выглянув из-за двери, Астра ахнула.

— Мариус, Реми, посмотрите только, как тут красиво!

Тем временем Реми всех обвязала верёвками на манер горной страховки. На тот самый всякий случай, про который она то и дело говорила.

Перед ними простиралась очень аккуратная лужайка с серебристой травой. Было такое ощущение, что её недавно скосили. В траве были протоптаны дорожки, а в центре стояло несколько скамеек.

Но что самое поразительное — лужайку окружали другие особняки, в которых были окна!

Лесли немедленно отправилась к ближайшему дворцу.

— Ого, он не пустой! — воскликнула она. — Там кто-то есть! Кажется, они сидят в пиршественной зале, совсем как мы только что!

Любопытная Астра тут же оказалась рядом с Лесли.

— Да, точно, я вижу, как к ним летят блюда! Жаль, их самих не разглядеть, далеко от окон.

Но рядом оказался особняк, в котором, кажется, гости устроились у самого окна и что-то обсуждали. У одного из них вместо лица были... Щупальца. А у другого было треугольное тело. Мариус опасливо оттащил подруг от этого здания со словами, что от таких существ добра не жди. Даже Лесли с ним согласилась. Впрочем, в других особняках тоже встречались странные силуэты, но вот один... Он был пустым. Они заглянули во все окна, до которых дотянулись, и там никого не было.

Мариус задумался.

— А может быть замки вовсе не исчезают, как сказано в заклинании Мордекайнена. Просто спустя сутки из них выгоняют гостей, и особняк снова готов к использованию? — сказал он, внимательно оглядывая пустое здание. Ну, предположительно пустое. — В свитке заклинания было столько странного: часть текста намеренно вымарана черными чернилами, а отдельные слова оказались магическим образом удалены! Впрочем, суть заклятия была ясна. Может быть, таким образом можно путешествовать в другие миры?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — глаза у Астры загорелись.

Магия и её сущность были любимой темой разговора у них двоих. Так что, усевшись на лавочке, они увлечённо принялись спорить о том, куда они попали, что такой особняк Модекайнена и можно ли проникнуть через другой особняк в другой мир — ведь там должен быть свой портал, своя дверь, через которую попали туда другие гости! Или вообще дверь ведёт в Астрал или другие планы! А может, и другие — вы только подумайте! — другие материальные миры! В ином случае такие путешествия занимали безумное количество сил и времени. А тут — короткая дорога!

— Ну, выяснять, куда ведут порталы из особняков, я бы не хотела, — задумчиво сказала Реми.

Но мы просто обязаны пробраться в другой особняк! — Лесли была уверена, что это возможно. У других особняков тоже были задние двери! — Это же так интересно! — и она принялась уговаривать воительницу, потому что маг и жрица были уже согласны и готовы к новой экспедиции.

— Предупреждаю, что, возможно, мы не сможем вернуться в подземелье Некроманта, — сказал Мариус перед тем, как Лесли утянула всех обратно к пустому особняку.

— Мы оставили свою дверь открытой, к тому же, на нас верёвки. Не дрейфь, Мариус, — Астра улыбнулась, и магу ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться в ответ.

Лесли почти подкралась к задней двери и дёрнула её. Дверь не поддалась. Хмыкнув, Лесли потянулась за своими отмычками, но стоило взломать замок, как дверь... Буквально растаяла серебристой дымкой! Огорчённая Лесли топнула ногой.

— Может быть, попробуем другой особняк? — с надеждой обернулась она к своим товарищам. Те не ответили, и, когда Лесли проследила за их взглядом, поняла, почему.

К ним медленно приближались тёмные фигуры. Они не выглядели материальными, но и тенями тоже не были, в этом Лесли была уверена. Они даже не выглядели особенно угрожающими, и было-то их всего три...

— Что будем делать? — шёпотом спросила Лесли.

— Потихоньку пойдём отсюда, — ответила тихо Реми.

Но тут их всех внезапно объял страх. Фигуры, кажется, выросли в размерах, а в руках у них появились косы. Одна их них стала приближаться к спасительной верёвке, словно намереваясь её разрубить, и друзья, не разбирая дороги, бросились бежать.

Однако, когда они захлопнули за собой дверь, страх не исчез. Стало ясно, что фигуры — явно хозяева этого места, а они — незваные гости, нашкодившие ребятишки, которых вот-вот возьмут за ухо и... Представлять, что следует потом, никто не хотел, и они побежали к своему порталу на выход из особняка.

По пути Лесли схватила тот самый инкрустированный самоцветами кубок, но, стоило им вывалиться из портала, как он растаял в руках у плутовки словно дверь — и стал серебристым дымом.

— Никак не могла обойтись без этого? — с укоризной спросила Реми, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Я должна была попробовать, — Лесли вздёрнула подбородок, — а вдруг бы получилось.

— А вдруг эта вещь оказалось бы проклятой и по пятам за ним стали бы следовать эти фигуры? — возмутился Мариус.

На это Лесли возразить было нечего.

— Ну ладно, — примирительно сказала Астра, — кубок растаял и хорошо. Я лучше ещё раз погадаю, не можем ли мы наконец поспать тут.

— Очень надеюсь, что можно, — ответила Реми, — но я готова покамест посторожить.

Жрица снова бросила кости и на этот раз её лицо посветлело.

— Ну в ближайшем будущем нам опасность не грозит. Я тогда пока посплю вместе с Мариусом, а вы посторожите, потом поменяемся.

Реми согласно кивнула, и они стали устраиваться на ночлег.


End file.
